145: The Lilo Adventures of The Book of Life
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo made some new friends whom got into some trouble. Now their traveling through a story at The Musuem of Natural History with a new tour guide.
1. School tour and food fight

The Celestian Alliance were at Juan Garrido Academy, that's the school where Cho, Lec, Sunny, and Teal attend. They have a lesson at the Museum of Natural History in the evening and they have a new Mexican exhibit. As Cho was showing them around the school, they bumped Cho's younger brother, "Senon". He had short brown hair and wore a long sleeve shirt with plaid on it, shorts, and sneakers. "Chrisianna," he said to his sister, "Who are the big people?"

"This is Lilo and her friends from Maxville," Cho answered.

"Big people?" Lilo asked.

"My brother has always called teenagers big people," Cho explained as she got up.

"Got it," Lilo said.

Once Senon turned around, he accidentally broke the trophy case when he bumped into a blind librarian, who tripped and broke it. "Oops."

Senon was scared that he would get in trouble. His 8th birthday was this Saturday and he doesn't want his birthday to be ruined. Luckily, a cute little girl with curly blond hair, a red bow, and a doll comforted him and decided to take the blame. "Thank you." said Senon with a light heart, "Guys, this is my friend, "Sasha"

"Aren't you cute as a puppy." Layla said as she hugged her "I also love your doll and your bow."

"Same as yours," Sasha replied.

Then Sasha walked off.

During lunch, it was Taco Tuesday. Layla and Sunny were having vegetarian tacos instead of regular. At another table, Cho was sitting with her skater friends. One of them was, "Jane" who was a Chinese American with short hair and heart barrettes and was carrying pink roller skates. She asked, "What's with those Teens?"

"I took them a tour of the school," Cho answered.

"There loco," Jane said sarcastically.

Teal was hanging with his video game friends. One of them was, "Joao" who was Brazilian-American with blonde hair and green eyes. He doesn't speak, but he stuffed his face with candy. "You brought candy for lunch again," Teal asked Joao as he did sign language.

Joao nodded his head while Teal rolled his eyes.

Lec was hanging with his friends Sanjay, who had stripped sleeves and brown hair, and Goth-Kid who had purple dyed hair and spiked wristbands. They were getting ready to start a food fight, by aiming at the teenagers. Sanjay, Goth-Kid, and Lec threw their tacos at them and Jane yelled, "Food Fight!" as she placed on her roller-skates and tossed food.

Everyone was tossing food everywhere, except Lilo, Will, Ethan, Sasha, and Sunny. Magenta tossed some apples at Goth-kid, Warren tossed some tacos to Lec, and Teal tossed some ice tea to Joao. Suddenly, a man with graying blonde hair, a beard, and an artificial right hand came in mad. He said, "Sanjay, Luka, Joao, Jane, Chrisianna, Talik, and Liang, come here."

"That's Principal Skywalker, he's been running this school for 10 years," Sunny said to Lilo as they got up.

"Principal Skywimp!" Goth-Kid said as they got up to him, "I like to be called, "Goth Kid."

"Whatever you're called," he replied, "You troublemakers will be serving detention."


	2. Musuem tour

Later at The Museum of Natural History. Sunny came in wearing a Mexican dress for the occasion. "I love your costume Sunny," Rarity comments of Sunny's dress, "The patterns on the dress suits you."

"Sunny," Lilo said as she saw her dress, "Do you have to dress for the museum?"

"I always bring my costumes with me," Sunny explained.

"But how can you carry all of those costumes without back pain?" Zach asked.

"Well," Sunny said, "I won this backpack from a beauty pageant when I was 4 and I had it since. Unlike most backpacks, it holds a lot of storage and never wears out."

Fluttershy was impressed by her backpack, it had a princess crown on it with unicorns and flowers.

Then the bus from Juan Garrido Academy came in. Goth-Kid and Lec started throwing spitballs to Pleakley and Juumba.

"These kids are a nuisance." Juumba complained, "I like it."

"Jummba" Pleakley angrily shouted, "Those brats are making a mess!"

One by one, the students got off the bus.

"Hi, freaky people," Sasha called out.

"School friends." Stitch said

"It's our friends from school," Lilo said.

Lilo was thrilled to see her friends and asked what are they doing at the museum. "This is our punishment for that food fight and Sasha's for breaking the trophy case," Cho explained.

"Yayyy!" Sasha said as she clapped with while holding her doll.

"Boooo!" the others shouted.

"Come on Liang," Sunny said as she hugged her brother.

Sunny stopped hugging and started dancing to the entrance of the museum. "Why is Sunny acting like this?" Warren asked.

"She's been so excited since she read about it on Splashface." Lec explained, "She kept on talking about stuff she gets excited for. Fairytale plays, festivals and anything princess related.

Inside, they met a beautiful red-haired woman named, "Mary-Beth" she became the kids' guide and she took them to the new Mexican division. "We have a visiting exhibit this month," she said as she guided them to the exhibit.

Inside, they looked around the exhibit. It had numerous items that belonged to Mexico. Zach,Ethan, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack saw a diorama of an Aztec building, Magenta came up to some jewelry, Rarity was impressed by the Aztec jewels. "Egalagoo." Stitch said.

"Check out these skulls." Stitch said as he climbed.

Lilo told him to get down and he did.

Sasha saw a book and asked if it's the visiting exhibit. "Of course Sasha" Mary-Beth answered.

The kids were wondering how did she knew Sasha's name. Layla carried Sasha up to the book, while everyone else walked up.

"Now, I'm going to be telling the story to you while you go around it." Mary Beth said as she opened the book.

She explained that the world is made of stories and most of Mexican Culture is written here. She showed, "La Muerte" a woman dressed in red and made of sugar candy, she loved everyone and runs The Land of The Remembered, an area in The Spirit World where Mexican Culture stays, Xibalba, a mysterious black tar god who ran The Land of The Forgotten, a land where spirits of Mexican culture are forgotten, then they saw an Aztec-like game show god called, "Xochipilli" the Aztec god of love, he helps find love for their culture, finally, she showed, "The Candle Maker" who keeps everything in balance.

Then she showed them the setting of the story called, "San Angel" and with magic, everyone but Mary Beth got sent into the story.


	3. San Angel

Inside they were in a wooden version of San Angel wearing Mexican attire. Luckily, Sunny stayed in her same dress. There they saw some pre-teens and a piñata shaped like a scary bull. "A piñata!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Pinatas?" Jane asked.

"There a traditional paper mache." Sunny explained, "I've seen those at birthday parties and Latin-American festivities."

Lec pushed his sister and grabbed the stick from a pre-teen. Before he can break the piñata, Sunny blindfolded him, because it's tradition that piñata breakers have to do it blindfolded and it meant that you will have faith."

"And I have faith I can break it." Lec.

Sunny spun her brother 3 times and he started to scare away the kids, then he broke the piñata. There the pre-teens came up and took the candy.

One of them came up and congratulated Lec. She looked exactly like Cho, except she had black hair. She was Cho's great-grandmother, "Jovena Chamorro". Cho explained while Jovena was helping the little ones break there star-shaped piñata that she was an orphan at the San Angel orphanage, her parents, "Chrisianna" and "Alvaro" died of a rare disease when she was 4. The Rainbow Gems were shocked that they got the same name and Cho explained that she was named after her great-great-grandmother.

Then 3 little kids came around shouting, "No retreat, no surrender."

"Those 3 kids," Mary-Beth said to them while in the human world, "They play an important part. The one with the curl is, "Manolo Sanchez" the one with the braids is, "Maria Posada" and the one with the fake mustache is, "Joaquin Mondragon Jr".

As they were running, Maria tripped. Joaquin decided to continue while Manolo came back and pick her up. "Gracias," Maria said in a blush.

"De Nada" Manolo replied with a blush back.

"Don't they look cute together?" Fluttershy asked.

Do you 4 have someone to remember?

"They do," Sunny replied, "I love a gentleman."

Teal looked at Sunny and blushed.

Marybeth asked them from the human world if they have someone to remember.

Sasha did have her pre-school teacher, "Mrs. Dunn" She explained that she died of old age. She remembered her smile, her healthy snack suggestions, and her love for fairy tales. Joao, Goth-Kid, Sanjay, and Jane didn't have anyone to remember. Will, Layla, Warren, Magenta, Zach, and Ethan remembered Gai Yuki a. k. a Black Condor, Lilo remembered him as a friend of The Tendo's and had a son named after him. Lilo remembered her parents, her father was a great ukulele player and her mom was a hula dancer. She explained that they died while driving in a hard thunderstorm.

The ponies decided to remember there friends who died in the past. Doc Hudson, Rose Quartz, and Latios.

Then they saw La Muerte, Xibalba, and Xochipilli were there to watch the humans. Xibalba was fed up with living in The Land of The Forgotten and made a bet on who should win Maria's heart. They disguised themselves as senior citizens. La Muerte went after Manolo, Xochipilli decided to follow Maria, and Xibalba secretly held The Medal of Everlasting life.

Manolo was remembering his late mother, "Carmen Sanchez" who died when he was a baby protecting him in The Mexican Revolution and remembered her singing voice. His father, "Carlos Sanchez" truly loved Carmen and didn't want him to be a musician like Manolo wanted because it would remind him of Carmen So he lied and said that Carmen wanted him to be a bullfighter and to continue the Sanchez name. La Muerte as an old lady and asked if she would like some bread, Manolo gave some to her because his mother would've loved it and La Muerte gave him his blessing.

Maria was honoring the former mayors of San angel with her dad, "General Posada" when he was called by his secretary, "Bernicia Sahagun" to help honor her late father. As he left, Xochipilli disguised as an old man said, "Maria Posada. You are my next guest on choosing a future husband. Bachelor Number 1 is a musician and the son of Carlos Sanches and Bachelor Number 2 is the child of a war hero who lives up to his family name. Who will you choose?"

"I choose, Manolo," young Maria answered, "He's a gentleman."

"As your prize," Xochipilli said, "You get this marvelous fruit salad with 1 million percent flavor. I know you're a vegetarian, trust me."

"Gracias," Maria said to him.

"Thank you San Angel and good night." a disguised Xochipilli said as he left.

Joaquin lived with his grandparents since his mother and sister moved out of town and his father, "Joaquin Sr" died fighting the bandit, "Chakal". A disguised Xibalba asked for some bread, but Joaquin refused. In trade, he gave Joaquin the medal.

In magic, the scene was changed into daylight and saw Joaquin, Manolo, and Maria were playing when Maria saw a cute piglet. He was going to get cooked by the local butcher. There Maria freed the pigs and ran to the center of town. The stampede accidentally broke Manolo's guitar and Joaquin saved the nuns from a giant boar. General Posada was impressed and decided to let him join the academy while he sent his daughter to boarding school.

On the day she left, Manolo gave Maria the piglet she saved and named him, "Chuy" while she gave him a new guitar inscribed, "Always play from the heart." Joaquin was shocked that he didn't bring a gift. Maria decided to give Joaquin her bonnet to remember him while she's away. Then she departed for Spain.


	4. 10 years later

Magic sent The Celestian Alliance and The Detention Kids to 10 years into the future. They were at a bullfighting arena hearing word that Maria has returned after 10 years. Inside Carlos was looking at how his child grew, "19-years-old and finally a bullfighter." Carlos said to his son, "I wish your mom was alive."

Back outside, people were excited about the bullfight, "Welcome San Angel to a bullfight." shouted a familiar voice.

It was Xochipilli and this time he's an announcer. "Please welcome to the stage a young bullfighter/musician and friend of The Rodriquez Bros band, "Manolo Sanchez". he announced as Manolo came up with applause.

"So Manolo," he said as he came up to Manolo, "How does it feel to be in the ring."

"Sort of good." Manolo answered, "My father said to do this for Maria's love."

"That's amazing Manolo." commented Xochipilli.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair and a red dress came up. She placed down her fan and she was a grown up Maria Posada.

"Look at that audience, The Jewel of the town, "Maria Posada has returned at 18-years-old."

"I love her dress." Rarity said.

"Now audience, our contestant will fight off the bull and if he wins, he gets to this new songbook, where he can write all of his songs." the disguised Xochipilli announced. "Ready, go!"

Manolo started to fight off the bull. "This is awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Killing the bull would make a perfect sandwich," Juumba suggested.

Layla, Sunny, and Fluttershy were uncomfy of Juumba idea. As he knocked out the bull, Manolo refused to kill the bull, thinking killing it is wrong. Everyone was horrified.

"What's wrong with you?" Carlos angrily shouted.

Will and Twilight comforted Manolo and he got an idea. He rounded his friends, "The Rodriquez Brothers" and whispered his ideas.

Later that night, they arrived at Posada's residents. Maria was tending to her pet pig, "Chuy" who's gotten old. The Rodriquez Bros try to sing, "Can't Take My Eyes off you." Unfortunately, it woke up most of the town. They all complained about their performance. Will told them that Manolo should perform instead.

There Manolo started to sing.

"I love you too much

To live without you loving me back

I love you too much

Heaven's my witness and this is a fact

I know I belong

When I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

Cause I love you too much" he sang.

Maria was impressed. Manolo told her to meet him by the tree at sunrise. She accepted. Manolo thanked Will for helping him woo Maria. The Rodriquez Bros decided to go to the canteen and perform while Manolo gets ready for a light sleep. Lilo asked if Lec, Magenta, Rarity, Stitch, Angel, Cho and herself can accompany him and Manolo agreed.

At the canteen, they saw some banditos robbing it. One of them was a dwarf named, "Chato" was grabbing some money bags. The Rodriquez Bros hid when Joaquin came in. He took down some of the bandits. Chato saw that he had The Medal of Everlasting Life and told his men that they should warn their boss, "Chakal". As they left, Teal asked who was Chakal.

Joaquin that Chakal is a wanted criminal in Mexico and he killed his father.

Meanwhile, Chakal's men arrived at their secret hideout and told him everything. Chakal remembered stealing it from Xibalba, but he took it back. "We attack tomorrow evening!" he shouted.


	5. Manolo's sacrifice

Marybeth said to them, "In the morning, Maria followed a path of candles from the entrance, to the tree."

Maria found Manolo under the tree singing, "I can't help falling in love". Lec and Magenta backed up with him by backup singing. Xibalba didn't want Manolo to win. So he sent his staff to knock out Maria. Manolo, Cho, Magenta, Lec, Lilo, Stitch, Angel and Rarity thought Maria died. They carried Maria to the town where General Posada saw his believed dead daughter. He got really upset.

Manolo decided to spend some alone time. Cho, Magenta, Lec, Lilo, Stitch, Angel and Rarity followed him to the tree where they saw the snake that knocked out Maria. Xibalba came down and asked them if he could join Maria in death. Lilo and friends knew he couldn't go alone, so they decided to go with him. Xibalba loved that idea and his snake bit all of them.

Carlos was coming to see if Manolo was okay. Xibalba quickly hid behind the tree when Carlos came. There he got shocked by the dead bodies and got on his knees.

Suddenly, Manolo and friends woke up and were in The Land of The Remembered. "Hello new guest," shouted Xochipilli. "Welcome to The Land of the remember. Where the deceased of Mexico stay. Already what are your names."

After they introduced themselves and Xochipilli found their names on the list. They asked if Maria Posada was on the list and she wasn't on the list. Manolo insisted that he must find. Xochipilli decided to do it for love, "Manolo and Friends, come on down!" he shouted as he rode a horse. Their dead horses came too, took Manolo, Cho, Lec, and Lilo on board, while Magenta, Angel, and Stitch rode Rarity.

While they were riding, Magenta saw a couple who are looking after an older Jovena in the human world. "Parade!" Stitch shouted as they stopped.

"That is The Rivera-Sanchez parade." Xochipilli announced, "That's where all of Manolo's ancestors are."

When they got there they met Manolo's Aztec ancestor, "Carmelo Sanchez", who was famous for fighting bulls without a cape, his great uncle, "Jorge Sanchez" who was famous for fighting bulls with one arm and a leg, his great-grandmother and Jorge's sister, "Anita" who was the only female bullfighter, and his grandfather, "Luis" who was famous for fighting 3 bulls at once.

Luis was thrilled to see his grandson. Jorge heard about Manolo's guitar playing and said that he lost his arm and leg while dreamt of being an opera singer. Luis told him that his daughter-in-law, "Carmen" would be thrilled to see her.

They came up to the Rivera float and up top, was a very beautiful dancer. She was Manolo's mother, "Carmen".

"She's beautiful." Stitch said.

"I really love her dress." Rarity comments.

Carmen felt her ghostly heart that her son was here and she was right. She embraced Manolo and was happy to see him. Manolo told him that he became a bullfighter like she wanted. Carmen explained that she would never allow it because he could get hurt. Manolo got confused and said that his father told him that. "Wait til your father gets down here," Carmen said.

Suddenly, they arrived at La Muerte's castle when they saw Xibalba.

"Time for the trivia challenge," Xochipilli shouted, "Xibalba, explained to me what happened."

"Well, I cheated on the wager with Mi Amor so I can avoid loneliness in The Land of The Forgotten. So I gave Joaquin The Medal of Everlasting Life."

Everyone gasped, "Ooh I'm sorry Xibalba," Xochipilli said in disappointment, "But rules say, "No Magical artifacts during wagers."

"What about Maria? Cho asked.

"She's alive," Xibalba explained, "Joaquin kissed her on the cheek and now are going to get married in the morning."

"I wonder how are you doing." Lilo wondered.

Meanwhile in the human world, General Posada insisted that Maria and Joaquin should marry. Maria accepted to protect San Angel. Joaquin decided to get fresh air and gold cold feet. He didn't want to get married because his job is his life. The rest of The Celestian Alliance weren't sure on the wedding.

Back in The Land of The Remembered. Manolo needed to talk to La Muerte and explain everything. Jorge told him that the only way to get to her is through The Cave of Souls. Manolo couldn't go alone. Magenta, Lec, Cho, Rarity, Lilo, Stitch, and Angel decided to go with him. Luis and Carmen decided to go so he wouldn't get hurt.

Outside, they ran into the same couple who watched over Jovena. They were her parents, "Chrisianna" and "Alvaro" they decided to come with them as well to see their daughter plus they noticed that Cho looked exactly her. They agreed that Chrisianna and Alvaro should come with them.


	6. The Journey to The Cave of Souls

So they went off to The Cave of Souls. "No one has returned to in one piece," Marybeth said to them.

"I hope we can make it." Angel hoped.

"Who are you talking to?" Manolo asked.

"No one" Angel answered.

As they were getting close to the cave, Luis body fell apart after he got struck by a column. Luckily his Arthritis was gone. "Time for the physical challenge!" Xochipilli shouted as he got down.

"Xochipilli!" Lilo exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." Xochipilli explained, "Your task is to make it through the labyrinth, ask a few questions from me, and test the judgment sword. Ready, go!"

Manolo went alone in the labyrinth. The others start to worry, especially Carmen. Then Manolo made it out of the balls and is now ready to answer some questions. "Okay, you're going on a date to an amusement park, but you have another important event on that day, what do you do? A. Stand her up, B. Reschedule the date, or C. Go by yourself." Xochipilli asked.

Manolo picked B and he was correct. "Question 2: True or false," Xochipilli said, "You should always make your date pay for the meal."

"False," Manolo answered, "Dates must always pay equally or you can pay separately."

Manolo got it correct and he's now ready for the final question, "What would you do if you introduce your date to your parents?"

Manolo answered, "I would let her take time to get to know her and invite her to dinner."

"Plus for the bonus question," Xochipilli announced as he placed the microphone to Carmen, "What would mom think of Maria?"

"I think Maria would be a wonderful person to Manolo," Carmen said, "And I hope they have children."

"That's an amazing answer!" Xochipilli answered. "Now Manolo must be tested if he's worthy.

The guard tapped the sword on his head and he was proven worthy, thanks to La Muerte's blessing. Manolo was shocked that the old lady was really La Muerte.

"Congratulations Manolo!" Xochipilli announced, "You have passed the test. For your prize, you and your pals get to go through."

Carmen came up and told him not to do it again.

"Manolo, his mother, and grandfather were the first to see The Cave of Souls," Marybeth told them.

There they saw The Candle Maker. He explained that Manolo's page is blank and that he hasn't written his own story just yet. Since Manolo is deeply in love with Maria, The Candlemaker decided to take him to La Muerte. When they got to La Muerte in the scary dark Land of The Forgotten. She turned Luis back to normal and they explained everything. La Muerte got furious and shouted in anger, "XIBALBA!"

He came in wearing party attire and he got whined, "Come on, I was about to conga dance with some of The Sanchez. Unfortunately, they all left. Plus Jorge sang Ave Maria."

La Muerte slapped him and Carmen slapped him as well saying in anger, "My son didn't deserve this!"

"Stop," Xibalba said in fear, "I'm powerful than you!"

"Parents can be powerful sometimes." Lec said, "One time my parents ground me for using a credit card to buy some goth materials."

"Lec loves the supernatural," Cho explained.

The Candlemaker explained that Manolo will be brought back to life if he faces his fears. Manolo accepts so he can be with Maria.

"I hope you win." Xochipilli said, "Because Joaquin and Maria are getting cold feet on their wedding day. I help decide who's in love with who and Maria is deeply in love with you."

"She is?" Manolo asked.

Xochipilli nodded and said, "Now it's time for the physical challenge. Our contestant will have to face off these bulls and his fears, but what is his fears."


	7. The challenge

Meanwhile in the human world, Sunny, Sasha, Fluttershy, and Layla were picking flowers while Sunny sang, "Beauty and the Beast" in Spanish, 2 boys were playing tag, and Carlos was still moaning his son's death, "Oh my, "Fluttershy said softly to Sunny, "You can sing in Spanish?"

"Si Fluttershy, I took some Spanish lessons, along with dancing, singing, sewing, art, and beauty lessons."

"I take dancing, sewing, and beauty lessons too." said Sasha as she picked up a flower.

Then Chakal came up with his men. Sasha came up to him and said, "Hi".

But, he grabbed Sasha and bound and gagged her. Chakal took her doll so they can use it for target practice. Fluttershy got mad that he's going to ruin her doll.

"Sasha!" the girls shouted.

The boys and Carlos followed the scream and saw Chakal. "You go to the village," Carlos ordered, "I'll buy you time."

As he was fighting off Chakal and the others were rushing to warn the mayor, Chakal killed Carlos. There he got sent to the arena where Manolo was fighting off the bull. "What's going on?" he asked as Carmen turned.

She felt thrilled that she saw her husband again, "Carlos!" she shouted as the hugged him.

"Carmen!" Carlos said with a smile.

"Dear," Carmen said as she stopped hugging him, "I told you not to make him a bull fighter, he could get hurt."

"Your right," Carlos replied in regret "I don't want him to end up in the hospital."

The Candlemaker told Manolo is her and Carlos said that Chakal and his men are at the San Angel gates and have Sasha captured. The bulls gathered and turned into a giant scary bull that looked like the piñata that Lec broke. As Manolo tripped, his guitar and sword flew. There he needed to decide on which should he choose, There he picked up the guitar, which surprised everyone. "What is he doing?" Luis asked in horror.

"Being himself," Carmen answered, "And carrying Jorge's dreams of becoming a singer."

"Toro, I am humble for tonight I understand,

Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand.

You've suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you,

I offer an apology and one long overdue." Manolo sang as the bull turned into flower petals.

"Good job Manolo," Magenta said.

"Congratulations!" Xochipilli shouted, "You've won the challenge. Your big fear is being yourself. And as a prize, we give you along with Lec, Rarity, Cho, Lilo, Stitch, and Angel life!"

There they brought them back to live and up to the human world.

At the church, Joaquin and Maria were getting married and they both looked very awkward. "Do you Maria Posada, take Joaquin as your husband?" Father Domingo asked.

"I do," Maria answered sadly,

"And do you Joaquin Mondragon Jr. take Maria Posada as your wife?"

Before he could say anything, the boys, Layla, Fluttershy, and Sunny arrived saying that Chakal has arrived.

Joaquin remembered that his medal is on his other suit. Maria got confused while everyone ducked, except for The Celestian Alliance. Maria knew they had to stand up against Chakal and they all decided to fight back. Once there, they ran into Lilo, Stitch, Manolo and the others who accompanied him to The Land of The Remembered. Maria was very thrilled to see Manolo.

"Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Rainbowfied!" The Rainbow Gems shouted as they transformed, along with Lilo.


	8. The fight

Lilo used her elements ad took down some bandits. The Celestian Alliance used there elements of the bandits.

Jovena came in with her fiancé, "Ernesto Veron" whom is Cho's great grandfather. He was on of the workers at the orphanage. They found Sasha being held hostage and decided to help her.

Suddenly, the dead came up and everyone remembered it's the first day of Dia De Los Muertos. Chrisianna and Alvaro decided to go find their daughter.

"Time for our lightning round where the folks of San Angel take down the bandits." Xochipilli announced.

Jorge took out some bandits while he sang while The Rodriquez Bros thought that he should join their band. Carmelo slammed some of the bandits, Maria did kung fu on some of them, and Luis fought off in a style of bowling with his head.

Will and the kids took him down by being themselves. Lec, Goth-Kid, and Sanjay through spitballs at them, Jane and Cho skated around them and made them dizzy, Joao spit out candy, Sunny did ballet and fighting at the same time, and Lec did rock star moves. Carmen caught Chato carrying Sasha's doll. There picked up Chato and spanked him while Rainbow Dash grabbed the doll from his hand.

"Don't mess with mama!." Sunny shouted, "Even if she lives in a shoe with numerous children."

Carlos fought of some bandits as well, with help from Stitch and Angel.

Rainbow Dash found Chrisianna and Alvaro reuniting with Jovena and Ernesto and helped them find Sasha. They found her by Chakal. Rainbow swooped down and freed Sasha. Chrisianna untied her and ungagged her and Alvaro gave Sasha her doll back. Sasha felt rejoiced and snuggled with it.

Manolo and Joaquin found Chakal and Manolo got an idea. He whispered it to Joaquin. There they did a high five. Manolo stepped up, but Chakal got out a bomb . He grabbed Manolo and headed for the Mausoleum, but accidentally got a bomb attached to him and the mausoleum exploded. It accidentally got one of Joaquin's eyes out.

Everyone rushed to the mausoleum to check to see if everything is okay. They saw Joaquin covering his left eye. Luckily, Chrisianna is a doctor and decided to tend to him. In the damaged mausoleum, Manolo came out with The Medal of Everlasting Life. Everyone was relieved that Manolo was okay. He returned the medal to Xibalba and he was declared winner.

General Posada realized that Maria loved him deeply. There he accepted their love.

Later, Manolo and Maria were married to each other, "She is going to be a great Sanchez" Carmen said to her husband as he nodded in agreement.

During the reception, Pinkie Pie was hosting it. "All right every pony," Pinkie shouted, "Time for the first bride and groom dance!"

I will stay by you

Even when we fall

I will be the rock, that holds you up

and lifts you high so you stand tall

I won't let you go

No one can take your place

a couple fights & lonely nights

Don't make it right to let it go to waste

I won't let you fall

I won't let you go

No matter where you are

No matter where you are, I'll be there

No matter where you are

No matter where you are, I'll be there."

During the reception, Magenta and Zach danced together, Warren and Layla danced together, Jovena danced with Ernesto, Cho and Lec danced together, Sunny and Teal danced together, Stitch and Lilo danced together, and The Detention Kids and Lilo danced with Ethan and Will. Then it was time for the parent-child dance where Manolo danced with his mom and Maria danced with his father. Afterwards, Maria and Manolo kissed in romance.


	9. Marybeth's secret

Mary Beth sent them back into The Human World where they encountered Dr. Mcphee, Guicho, and Principal Skywalker.

"You should see the decor, it was pretty," Pleakley said.

"I also like Chakal's weaponry." Jummba comments.

"There's one thing I need to know," Lilo said as she came up, "How do you know Sasha's name?"

Marybeth spun and changed into La Muerte, which shocked everyone. La Muerte explained that Marybeth is her human disguise and Guicho is real Xibalba. They wanted to teach them a lesson on life. Everyone loved the story and Sasha asked if they could go to the gift shop. Dr. Mcphee allowed them since there having a half price discount on Mexican apparel.

Sasha got a Mexican doll as a playmate for her doll, Joao got candy to eat, Sanjay got a guidebook to Mexico so he can learn more, Jane, Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, got a sombrero, Goth-Kid got a skull pillow, Pleakley got a sarape, Will and Warren got Mexican posters to hang in there rooms, Zach and Ethan got luchador masks, Magenta got a skeleton figure, Layla got a Mexican pillow, Twilight got a book on The Aztecs, Pinkie got a piñata toy, Applejack got Aztec-themed gardening tools, Rainbow Dash got a skull soccer ball, Rarity also got a sombrero, and Fluttershy got a snow globe.

Outside the museum, CLST reunited with their parents. Cho's mom, "Bryssa" looked a lot like Cho, only older, The twins' parents, "Chu Hua" and "Lok" looked exactly like them if they were older, and Teal's father, "DeAnte" looked exactly like him while his mom, "Dazzline" was a beautiful African-American lady. Magenta asked where was Cho's father. Cho explained that her parents got divorced when she was 8 and her mom doesn't like to talk about it. Miss. Veron explained that if she told anyone why she got divorced, she would die. Everyone felt serious on that and decided not to know.

Mr. Jing explained that They weren't mad at all, they were thrilled that there doing detention in an informative way. Principal Skywalker was impressed that they were thrilled about the museum and that Sasha covered for Senon. He explained that he knew Sasha was trying to save Senon from having his 8th birthday ruined. He also told them that how he knew is a secret.

Cho asked her mother what her brothers' party theme is and she explained, "Dia De Los Muertos". They all decided to join in on the fun for Senon's birthday. Mrs. Veron explained that she forgot to buy a birthday cake for her son and asked Lilo and friends to do it for him since she heard there good bakers. They agreed to help.

Saturday came and they showed up to his party. Amongst the guest was Cho's younger sister, "Corazana" who's a 4-year-old girl. Sasha bought her present for Senon 3 months ago to save money. She gave Senon a Mexican-themed beanie and he liked it. Lilo and friends gave him a cake they worked on. It was a 4 layer cake with skeletons on it. Senon blew out his candles and Mrs. Veron took a picture of the party.

The End.


End file.
